Vampire-a-Rooney
by New Karma Zach
Summary: What happens when Liv gets turned into a vampire. Maddie has a plan to help her, but at what coast? In later chapters someone from the Vampire Diaries will show up. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Liv's transition day

Disclaimer: I don't own Liv and Maddie or the Vampire Diaries.

Vampire-a-Rooney

What happens when Liv gets turned into a vampire. Maddie has a plan to help her, but at what coast? In addition Joey has a new pen pal who is coming to visit.

Chapter 1 Liv's transition day.

Liv's point of view.

I woke up as Maddie was carrying into the house. She was upset for some reason. So I had many, many, many questions. So I decided to wait until we where in our room before asking them. And I liked Maddie carrying me. :)

Maddie's point of view.

What happened tonight? That is a hundred-million dollar question, because frankly, I don't know. Here's what I do know. 1) Liv and I were out. 2) Some creepy guy comes up. 3) Liv is DEAD as in no heart beat, going to see god, D-E-A-D dead! 4) I'm running home carrying Liv's dead body. 5) As I am doing so there is a woman's voice in my head commanding me to . . . "Get the girl to safety. Get her home, Now RUN!" Over and over again. 6) When I get home I am compelled to say "Welcome home Olivia Rooney now come in." 7) Liv comes back to life, in our room. I think the seventh thing is the universe's, or God's why of giving me a "BAM, What!" moment.

Narrators' point of view.

"Maddie I'm starving." Liv said as she got off the bed. Maddie just stared at her now not so dead twin, in disbelief. "LIV! I'll go get you something to eat." Maddie said she raced out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. She made her sister a PB&J sandwich, because whale that all she knew to make. While cutting the sandwich, Maddie cut her finger. Accidently of course. Half of Liv's sandwich now had Maddie's blood on it.

So she threw it out. Put a band-aid on, and took the half sandwich up to Liv.

Liv's cut away.

Maddie's a good sister. However that sandwiches she made me was hands down the most disgusting thing I ever put in my mouth. MMM something smiles good.

Narrators' point of view.

Before Liv could stop herself she had ripped Maddie's band-aid off, and was sucking blood from her sister's finger. The taste was exquisite. Liv could never remember tasting anything so good. Then Liv realized what she was doing, and was horrified.


	2. Chapter 2 An idea

Chapter 2 An idea.

Narrators' point of view.

Liv began crying uncontrollably, and ran actually more like whooshed to the other side of the room. Before Maddie had a change to ask "what?" and "why?" which did, but only after getting annoyed, and raising her voice a little. Liv's only answer was. "I don't know Maddie, the sandwich was disgusting, and you cut finger smiled so good. I...I just had to suck it. Maddie what's wrong with me? Please don't hate me." She said though her tears.

Maddie could see Liv was highly upset. Right now Liv needed reassurance, she needed a hug.

"Liv whatever it is we can get though it." The tomboy said opening her arms wide, and moved toward Liv. Maddie embraced her twin with a hug. Liv calmed down, in Maddie's warm embrace.

Then in the embrace of her sister instinct took hold of Liv. A savage primal instinct mixed with a powerful hunger. There was a sharp pain in her gums, and in her canine teeth as her fangs came out. She could sense Maddie's blood flow, just under the skin. "NO!" she screamed in her head. She wanted to let go of Maddie. To get away from her, but her whole body would not obey.

Instead of letting go she gripped her twin tighter. "Let go. Let go. Let go! Let go!" She told her self. She wanted to say it aloud, but word would not come out of her mouth. Her mouth opened and she bit into Maddie's neck, and started to feed on her own sister's blood.

To Maddie the pain was intense. She clenched her teeth to keep from yelling. Three minutes and a pint and half blood later, Liv stopped. She let go. All Liv could think was. "What did I just do? Why did I do it?"

Maddie touched her neck Liv had bitten her. She brought up her hand for inspection, upon which she found blood. "First aid kit, please Liv." She said in a calm voice.

Liv's cut away. (A scared, and upset Liv.)

What is happening to me? Please be a horrible, horrible, nightmare. I want to wake up, and find none of this never really happened. Any moment now I will wake up. Come on wake-up Olivia Rooney. Wake-up, wake-up, WAKE-UP!

Maddie's cut away.

What is up with Liv? She, sucked blood from my finger, and bit my neck. Who dose that? And why am I so calm about all this? O.M.G.! I think I know what's going on here.

Narrators' point of view.

Liv couldn't believe Maddie trusted her to clean her wound or apply the bandage. Especially since she caused it. Liv couldn't stop saying "Sorry." ether. To get Liv to be quite Maddie said. "Liv I have an idea, about what is happening to you." Liv looked at her sister, with wide carious eyes. "What!?" Liv said in voice that was a mixture of fear, and curiosity.

Liv wanted answers. "Liv this is going to sound crazy." Maddie said. "Maddie what is it? Just tale me." Liv replayed in a whiney voice. "I think...I think you've been turned into a vampire." "A vampire? Maddie I can't be a vampire." Liv said with a nervous laugh.

Liv's cut away.

OK...Maddie has clearly lost mind. Here is why I can't be a vampire.

1) They're fictional creatures.

2) I am a real person!

3) I'm Liv Rooney. I played the part of Stephanie Einstein on _Sing it Loud,_ and part of Tristan Lycanth in _Space Werewolves, the movie_.

I have an idea for a test, of this insane idea.

Narrators' point of view.

"Maddie I have an idea." Liv said like she was talking to a crazy person. "Liv?" Maddie answered in a slightly annoyed voice. "Mirror...If I am a vampire as you say. Then I won't have a reflection in a mirror. If I don't have a reflection, then you're right." Liv said. To Maddie that sounded reasonable. In fact that was the most reasonable said, or done all night. "OK, Liv but lets not wake-up Mom, or Joey. No matter what" Maddie said as they headed toward the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3 Sunlight burns Liv

Chapter 3 Sunlight burns Liv.

Maddie's cut away.

Liv idea to check a mirror for her reflection is great. She won't have one.

Liv's cut away.

I know for some crazy reason Maddie I won't have a reflection in the mirror. However basic physics says I will. Maddie should know this. I mean after all she is taking, college level physics and getting an A plus in it. Also, vampires don't exist.

Narrators' point of view.

The two girls entered the bathroom quietly. When they both saw Liv's reflection in the mirror Maddie was disappointed, and Liv was relieved. Maddie was about to apologize, but before she could do that, Liv's face changed. For Liv the change was more frighten then painful. There was pain in her canine teeth as her fangs came out, but this time not as much of it. For Maddie it was shocking. Liv wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, it all of her self control not to.

Maddie helped Liv back to their room. Liv was upset, Maddie on the other hand was resolved to help her sister. "Liv just calm down. We can get though this." Maddie said in a reassuring voice.

Liv's cut away.

My twin sister Maddie has got to be, the best person in the world. She hasn't runaway scared of me yet. She has every reason to.

Maddie's cut away.

Liv is a vampire. That I figured out after, she bit my neck and drink my blood. What I can't figured out, is why she has a reflection. That alone raises so many questions about vampires. Like what kind is Liv?

Narrators' point of view.

Maddie told Liv about different kinds of vampire idea. Liv had another idea equally as valid. "What if there's only one kind of vampire, with a whole lot of myths around it?" She asked Maddie. "Than we test each one them on you." Maddie replied. Liv didn't like the idea of being a guinea pig.

However she and Maddie both knew they needed answer, and this was the only way they could think of to get them. They didn't know any other vampires. Than there the what if questions.

Like what if the person who turned Liv broke some rule, and Liv was to be killed on the spot because of it? What if Liv was to public a face, and the Head Vampire in charge, put a hit out on the Rooney family. Something that the whole world would think was accident.

Maddie toke out a notebook and pencil. Then on the first page she made three columns. Vampire mythis real.Is just a myth.Dose not have reflection in a mirror. XSunlight burns skin on contact. Holy Object such as crosses, crucifix,  
>and Holy Water Burns skin on contact. Garlic is poison. Drink human bloodX Can turn into a Bat.<em><em>

They agreed in the morning they would start the testing, and went to bed. The next day was a teacher work day at school. Which meant both Liv and Maddie had all day to test vampire myths. The first myth they tested that was the sunlight one. To test it Maddie opened the curtains just enough to let a ray of sunshine. Liv stuck her hand in the ray, which immediately started to burn. She pulled it back, and Maddie dropped the curtains. Maddie ran over to see if Liv was OK. They were both amazed at how fast Liv healed.

Liv and Maddie cut away.

_Maddie:_

So, Liv is a vampire, so she can't go outside in daylight ever.

_Liv: _

Ya...sunlight now cooks me.

Narrators' point of view.

Maddie and Liv headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Liv was relieved to find normal food had stop being disgusting. Then their mother Karen, and brother Joey each had news. Their mother's new was that, their farther and little brother Parker were stuck in Las Vagus for the next few nights.

Joey's news was that his pen pal Caroline was going to be at their house by noon.

Joey's cut away.

So Caroline is this girl I've been writing to for a while now. She is from Virginia.

Karen's cut away.

I'm going to get one of girls to stay here and keep an eye on Joey. Not that I don't trust him around girls. It's just I spoke with this Caroline over the phone, and she has a sexy phone voice.

Narrators' point of view.

Karen asked both Maddie, and Liv to stay home with Joey. Liv volunteered, as she could go outside until after dark. Maddie said she had to run a few errands.

Liv's cut away.

So I volunteered to keep an eye on Joey while his friend is here. Which I will do if they stay in the house. Oh here is what our mom is afraid of. This Caroline will fuck Joey, get knocked up, and have Joey's bastard child. I need go.


	4. Chapter 4 What Liv remembers

Chapter 4 What Liv remembers.

Narrators' point of view.

Liv went in her room. She looked at her bed. "Do I need to start sleeping in coffins now?" She wondered to herself. Liv tried imagine her self giveing muslquer moving men directions on where to her coffin. That is when the flash backs about last night happened.

Liv's memory of the last time she was human.

It had just gotten dark. She was walking with Maddie to the _Nike Outlet_. Maddie wanted to checkout some new basketball shoes. She wasn't to thrilled about the basketball part, but it was shoe shopping with Maddie.

They never got to the store, as a creepy man shot them both. "Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not here to kill you two." He says holding at gun at them. Maddie was bleeding badly. Liv could not feel her legs.

"Well, well, look the monster is here." He said with a holy then thou attitude. To a woman, she look young. "You would shoot two unarmed girls, and call me monster?" The asked. Looking back Liv now knew this woman was a vampire.

The woman made Maddie drink of her blood, and Maddie was healed. Then she made Liv drink of her blood. Liv could feel her legs again. "Forget this." The woman command both of them. "No, they die bitch!" The man said as he fired his gun at Liv. Then only blackness filled Liv's memories.

Narrators' point of view.

Liv learned from her memories that vampire blood, her blood could heal. However there were now new questions to answer. Questions like; Why was only Liv turned? Why did that woman help them? And was that Creep hunting them now?

Maddie got back before Caroline Forbes, got there. Maddie said hi to Joey and asked where Liv was. Joey said she was in her room. Maddie raced up the stairs to the room, she shared with her sister.

Once in her room she shut and locked the door. "Maddie, I have something to tale you." Liv said looking a little worried. Maddie listened as Liv told her all about her memories, of last night.

After hearing about they had the same questions, but the answers would have to wait. Now they had testing to do. "Maddie this is going to sound weird..."Liv said hesitantly. "What is it Liv?" Maddie asked. "...but, would you mind if I were in my underwear, while you test me?" Maddie agreed to Liz's bazar demand.

They were both surprised to learn, that "holy objects" had no effect, and that garlic also has no effect.

After putting her cloths back on Liv, heard a car pull up. "Oh my god, Joey's pen pal I forgot." Exclaimed Liv as raced out of the room. She was surprised at how quietly and quickly she got downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5 need to talk

Chapter 5 "...need to talk."

Narrators' point of view.

Liv got to the front door just as the door bell rang. She opened the door, and invited Caroline in. They both knew something was wrong when Caroline couldn't enter the house. Liv was panicking. It was Joey's invitation that let Caroline enter. Liv panic became full blown terror.

Liv's cut away.

O-M-G! I think this Caroline is not human. What she is...I don't know. Dose she know what I am?

Caroline's cut away.

The girl who answered the door, is a vampire. Which means, I have work to do.

Narrators' point of view.

Joey went to bring in Caroline's bag. "Little girl, you and I need to have a talk." Caroline said to Liv as she walked by. This a corse made Liv nervus. She asked Maddie what to do. Maddie told her to hear out.

Maddie's cut away.

So Liv is on edge. OK...based on what I've seen so far, and what Liv has told me. I don't think this lady wants to kill her. I told Liv to talk to this Caroline, maybe some good will come of it.


	6. Chapter 6 of Daylight rings

Chapter 6 of Daylight rings.

Narrators' point of view.

After dinner that night, Caroline, Maddie, and Liv went upstairs to talk. "I bet you have some questions for me." Said Caroline to Liv. "Um...um...what are you? Liv asked nearly choking on fear. Caroline gave a one word answer which shocked Liv Rooney into silence. That word was "Vampire."

Maddie's cut away.

Oh fuck us! So this Caroline is also a vampire like Liv. Well not just like Liv, she is more powerful

Narrators' point of view.

"I'll ask the question for my twin, if that's OK" Maddie said. Caroline had no objections to this. The first question was about day walking. So Caroline told them about daylight rings. Liv and Maddie listened as she told them how to get one.

Liv's cut away.

Wow, this week sure is surprising. Last night I got turned into a vampire. Then I feed on Maddie. Now I find out "_witches_" like in bad movies, and TV shows are real. Not only that they can make magic rings that will let me be in the sun.

Narrators' point of view.

Then Caroline told them all about werewolves, hybrids and Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson. How being bit by anyone of these things meant certain death, unless you drink the blood of Klaus. She told them how to get blood bags. How a plant called "vervain" could harm and stop vampires from feeding on people or compelling them.

The sun had just set when Maddie told them she might know of a witch. "Who?!" Liv asked excitedly. "Can't tale now Liv." Maddie reapplied.

Maddie's cut away.

OK I'm not sure, but I think Ocean maybe a witch.

Liv's cut away.

I hope Maddie is on speaking terms with this witch. I bet is Mrs. Thor, she's so mean, and old. If I was going to make this into a movie, I would cast her as the witch.

Narrators' point of view.

Maddie whipped out her cell phone and was about to call Ocean. However Ocean called Liv's phone first. For a second time that day Liv Rooney was shocked into silence.


	7. Chapter 7 Better in Stereo

Chapter 7 Better in Stereo

Narrators' point of view.

A month had past since Caroline's left, and Ocean made Liv a daylight ring. Liv was living large her grades have never been batter. Maddie alone in the Rooney house knew Liv was a vampire. Maddie alone knew the day would come when Liv, would have to go away forever. When she, her two brothers, and their parents would grow old, die, and Liv would still be young.

When alone in theirroom Liv could be herself. With Maddie Liv felt free to drink a blood bag without shame, or judgement. When there were no blood bags Maddie would take of her shirt, and sports-bra letting Liv suck from her neck, or breasts. After Liv did any such feeding Maddie would drink her blood, and be healed.

Maddie got turned in a bus wreck on the way to basketball game on a Friday night. It was Willows blood that completed Maddie's change.

The next day Ocean came over and made Maddie a daylight ring. The Rooney twin together forever . Liv and Maddie are always Better in Stereo.

The End.


End file.
